1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of satellite dish antennas. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable satellite dish antenna for a digital satellite system that can be easily moved to a remote location, set up, and tuned to a satellite.
2. Statement of the Problem
Satellite programming has been enjoyed by many individuals throughout the United States and the world. Recently, a new small satellite dish antenna system termed Digital Satellite System (DSS) has been introduced to the consuming public.
A need exists to make such DSS antennas portable so that people who own recreational vehicles, who camp, or who desire to have a portable dish antenna may make full use of the available DSS programming.
Video Output Manufacturing, Inc., provides a portable satellite dish system sold under the trademark BOUY that incorporates a handle into a base mount and provides a storage area in the base mount for water or sand to hold an 18 inch satellite dish when deployed. This portable satellite dish mount incorporates a compass and a level for orienting the dish. The dish when deployed extends upward at one corner of the base mount, making the system somewhat unstable without the required added weight provided by the sand or water in the base mount.
SEL Elettronica provides a portable satellite dish antenna for campers. The small dish antenna is provided as a kit in a carrying case. The kit contains the dish antenna, a low-noise amplifier, a receiver, an antenna connection cable, and a suction cup for holding the antenna. The user of this antenna system must assemble and disassemble the antenna at each location. When assembled, the dish is deployed well over the outer periphery of the suction cup, thereby requiring the suction cup to strongly engage the mounting surface. The system cannot be mounted to earth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,062 entitled "Deployable Satellite Antenna for Use on Vehicles" pertains to a non-portable, fixedly mounted antenna on the roof of the vehicle. The dish is moved between a stowed position with the antenna stowed facing the roof of the vehicle and a deployed position in which the antenna is directed at a satellite. A powered pivot mechanism is used to pivot the dish between the stowed and the deployed positions, and a powered rotating mechanism is used to adjust the azimuth of the antenna.
A need exists for a portable satellite dish antenna that does not require assembly or disassembly and that does not require loading or unloading of water or sand. The dish antenna should be supported on the ground and should provide an environment which the dish is deployed over the mount for stability. The dish antenna must be capable of being quickly moved between the deployed state and the carrying state.
3. Solution to the Problem
None of the prior art portable satellite dish systems discussed above set forth a portable deployable antenna system that does not require assembly or disassembly and that does not require the use of loading or unloading weighted material such as water or sand.
The present invention provides a solution to the above problem by providing a system that deploys the dish directly over the base mount for stability. The present invention further provides a system that does not require loading or unloading of a weight such as sand or water into a container formed in the mount. Finally, the present invention does not require assembly or disassembly. The present invention is based upon the design of U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,062, but improves upon this design by eliminating the powering of the pivot mechanism and by eliminating the entire rotating mechanism while adding a cable carrier, a handle, a level, a compass, elevation marks, and a more compact stowed design.